Why
by cuddlyharkness
Summary: Cloud/Zack pairing.


_The buttons on my phone are worn thin  
I don't think that I knew the chaos I was getting in.  
But I've broken all my promises to you  
I've broken all my promises to you._

Starring at the phone, a sad look rested in the eyes of the blonde haired man. He stood staring out at the sundown sky from his spot on his roof, a sad smile resting on his lips. "Despite a small sense of anger, I still just wish I could call and you would answer...Just to hear your voice one last time..." A soft sigh escaped him and he felt the sadness well up within him like it had so many times before, his heart beat quiet within his chest. "Here without you like all these years past, you'd think I'd be used to it...but I can't shake that feeling..." He murmured to the night sky.

_Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?_

He could feel his chest tighten as the memories came back, all those happy smiles he'd gotten from his dead lover flashing before his eyes. He knew he shouldn't be feeling like this, the ghost or hallucination of the raven haired man had even told him that if it was too painful to remember him, he was better off forgetting about him. "I can't forget...you are forever burned into my memory...A bittersweet love, but still a love..." He sighed, feeling the first of his pouring tears to slip down his face. He looked at his phone again, noticing he'd kept the dead man's number all this time. "So many times I've called...always ending up with the same bittersweet moment of that same old message..."

_A phrasing that's a single tear,  
Its harder than I ever feared  
And you were left feeling so alone.  
Because these days aren't easy  
Like they have been once before  
These days aren't easy anymore._

The blonde's blue eyes welled with tears as he hit the call button once again, letting the number ring as he sobbed. The answering machine clicked on, playing back the raven's recorded message. _'Heya! It's Zack, sorry I couldn't catch your call. But the first chance I get, I'll call ya back! Just leave your name and number and I'll get back to you. Oh, and if this is Cloud? Love ya, baby.' _Cloud smiled as he heard the woman from the answering machine tell him how to leave a message. Clicking the end button, he smiled sadly. "I just wish you could get back to me..." He said through his sobs.

_Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?  
To me, to me, to me.._

A sudden chill overtook the air as the blonde cried, staring at his phone with the most pitiful look he'd ever had. "I miss you...so much...If I could've been stronger I wouldn't have lost you..." Cloud sobbed, wiping at his eyes. A soft whisper touched his ear, causing a sad sigh to pass his lips. 'You know he won't answer...so quit calling...' His mind was right, but he couldn't stop. "It's one of the few things I have left of him..." The blonde sighed, staring up at the sky. For a moment, he felt as if he was back on his first date with Zack, then he came back to reality as if he'd been slapped.

_I should've known this wasn't real  
And fought it off and fought to feel  
What matters most? Everything  
That you feel while listening to every word that I sing.  
I promise you I will bring you home  
I will bring you home._

Cloud felt himself fall back, landing on the roof with a soft thud. He sighed, shaking his head. "I should've died too...but then he might be the one like this...insane and barely alive..." The blonde's mako colored eyes shut, his subconscious drifting to the plains where he could be happy. He could be with Zack, even for a short time. As his form fell into sleep, his mind traveled around with Zack's ghost in a bittersweet moment of sadness and nearly forgotten love. The two became wrapped up in each others arms, never wanting to let go for a single moment.

_Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?  
To me, to me, to me..._

Cloud smiled as he let himself drift, staying wrapped up with the raven. "Cloud...you have to wake up sooner or later..." Zack murmured sadly, looking down at the smiling blonde. "If I can spend forever with you, then I don't want to." He said, kissing the raven in such a gently way. He never wanted to wake up, and he never did.


End file.
